In the rotating electric machine, an AC power is supplied to a stator coil to generate a rotating magnetic field, and a rotor is rotated by the rotating magnetic field. Also, a mechanical energy applied to the rotor can be converted into an electric energy to output the AC power from the coil. In this way, the rotating electric machine operates as an electric motor or an electric generator. As a stator of the rotating electric machine of this type, there has been known a configuration in which an external connection side lead wire is arranged on an upper portion of a stator core so as to extend in an axial direction, and a neutral wire is arranged on each end of the external connection side lead wire (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).